The Rising Dawn
by BloodyBella
Summary: One person is dead, are the others being hunted? And is Bella leaving forks forever?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me. I'm sorry for the length of this chapter and I promise all the following ones will be longer. Please read comment and tell me what you think._**Also I (unfortunately) don't own Twilight or it's characters. All I own is this plot line.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**2 am**

A dark figure slipped between two vehicles and around a small house, soon the scent of gasoline drenched the air. Minutes later Bella Swan awoke to an intense heat.Opening her eyes all she saw was flames.

**An hour earlier**

A lone sliver Volvo raced across a black highway at speeds that were well over a hundred miles per hour. The boy behind the wheel had an intense look on his perfect face. Behind his eyes he only had one thought - get to Bella.

The Cullen's had been camping that weekend and Edward had been nervous about leaving from the beginning. Only his severe thirst had made him go. Now as his anxiety turn to absolute fear he curse himself for leaving. Edward would never forget the look on Alice's face when she came to him.A fresh vision in her mind. A vision of his sweet Bella, dissolving in flames. Edward's marble hard gripped the steering while even tighter has he flew over the town line and into Forks. Already he could smell smoke on the air. When he pulled into Bella's driveway it was only to face a ball of fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Here comes the second chapter! Sorry the first was so short, had to build up suspense you know J . Well go read it why don't ya. **I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, the belong to the talented Ms. Myers. However I do own this plot.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

Bella jumped out of bed, resisting the urge to scream. Her feet burning as she ran to the door. It was blocked by a wall of flames. She spun around and headed to the widow just in time to see the lacy curtains be enveloped by fire. Bella gave in and began screaming.

Thoughts flashed through her mind as fast as the fire that surrounded her. _Where is Edward_ ? she thought before remember the camping trip.

"Charlie! Charlie help!" she called out, her hope was fading.

Then she heard glass shatter, a body rolled through her second story floor and flipped on to its feet. Edward was there with open arms.

Edward scooped her up easily, he was still shocked that he made it in time. He thought that ithad been…. No he wouldn't let he mind stray there. She was safe now with in his indestructible arms.

He hurtled them out the window and back to the ground, making sure to take the impact of the jump himself. Quickly he carried Bella to the edge of the street. He put her down, and even though she could barely stand and her lips were shaking, she managed to mumble "Edward, get Char-" a cough interrupted her. But Edward was already running full speed towards the house.

Bella closed her eyes against the sight of her beloved disappearing in to her burning home. _Please_ she plead in silence _please let us make it through this_. Bella opened her eyes as roof clasped and the house caved in. "Edward"! the name was ripped from her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here is chapter three, its longer I promise. Not wicked long though but I'm trying to improve in the length department. So go, read, review! **I don't own Twilight. Just this plot.

* * *

**

Chapter Three

"Edward", Bella uttered again. This time drawing out each syllable. The cry hung in the air. No answer came instead another fiery beam crashed to the earth. _Oh my god, he's - dead._ Her mind screamed. _No! No, he can't be. He cant leave me like this. _She told herself over and over again.

But as the minutes stretched by, she no longer believed herself. She sank, sobbing, to the ground. Muttering indistinct cries and both Edward and Charlie's names. Soon after the sirens came.

Two red fire trucks blared onto her front lawn. _Your too late _Bella thought _Your to friggin late. _

A moment later a kind faced police officer lead her to a waiting ambulance and handed her in to a paramedic. "Are you injured Miss Swan? Miss Swan are you okay?" the paramedic must have asked a hundred time. Bella never said a word.

* * *

Later Bella heard humming through a fog. It was familiar but she couldn't quite place it. She struggled to rip herself from the clutches of sleep, but she was to exhausted. Soon she stopped trying and let the beautiful humming take her away.

What seemed like only minutes later, someone was shaking her shoulder. "Bella" the voice said "Bella, wake up. I have to leave soon."

Her eyes fluttered open and her heart swelled when she looked at Edward's breath taking face. He was completely unharmed except for a smudge of soot across of perfect cheek. In that moment Bella fell even more in love, if that were at all possible.

"Edward" she sighed "your alright." Edward tried to smile back at her but he couldn't quite manage it. "Yes" he told her "Immortals tend to do strange things like survive sometimes."

Bella's face lit up and it tore at his soul. _This was not going to be a happy day, and its all my fault, _he thought. At that moment Bella noticed his ocher eyes were burning with pain and sadness.

"Oh Bella" he whispered, leaning forward to press his cheek to hers. "I am so very sorry."

Bella looked at him, confused. "Why Edward ?" He stared at her as if willing her to understand.

"Edward, where's Charlie?"

"Bella, Charlie's dead."


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it took so long to update, a certain site wasn't working. Also it may take me a while to update sometimes because i write everything out by hand first. Well here it is Chapter four. Read it, Review it. _**NO, I dont own Twilight. You know that. **

_By the way, i would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. It means alot to me. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

"D-dead?" Bella's lips stumbled over the question and her mind refused to believe. _Why hadn't Edward saved him? Edward can do anything._

Edward only nodded in answer. His own thoughts drifted towards his guilt. _I should have got him out in time. I should have run faster, held the roof up longer. Anything._

After a long and painful silence Edward rose from his seat. "Bella I have to go soon. This morning is going to be sunny." With that he leaned over her, brushing his lips over each of her tearstained cheeks. Then he pressed a kiss to her lips withhis marble like mouth. "I love you" he whispered "and I am so so sorry." He then straightened and in one quick fluid motion he was gone.

Left alone with only her terrible thoughts, Bella focused on the room she was in. Realizing abruptly that it was a hospital room. She herself was tucked into a uncomfortable bed, wearing one of those horrible backless gowns. As if one cue she felt a severe pain in her feet. Moving the blankets aside and looking down she noticed they were wrapped in heavy bandages. _Burns_ she figured. The thought of them brought the fire rushing back. Her mind's eye filled with the image of her house collapsing. Bella curled into the fetal position and away from her thoughts. She then proceeded to cry herself to sleep.

When she woke up hours later, a gorgeous blond Adonis was standing over her. "Glad to see you awake Bella" Carlisle said. "Mhm" Bella replied still in a sleepy hazy.

"Bella hunny" came a voice from the chair on the other side of her, it was Esme. "We've come to take you home. Your going to live with us, that is if you don't mind." Bella only nodded dimly. Memories from the night before flooded her brain, but she only half believed them.

"Where's Edward" she asked suddenly, pushing the awful sadness aside. Bella prided herself on her ability to repress the unpleasant.

Carlisle glanced over at Esme before slowly saying "He's at the house. He wasn't sure if you wanted him here." At that point Esme's quiet voice broke in. "I told him you wouldn't be mad, that it wasn't anybody's fault. But Edward, stubborn as he is, is determined to blame himself."

Bella nodded again. _I was I could see him she thought. I also wish I could be alone for a bit more._

As if reading her mind, Esme gracefully stood and headed towards the door. "Come on Carlisle" she called. "Let's let Bella get dressed and collect herself." To Bella she said "There are some clothes in that chair. Alice picked them out, so they should fit. Just meet us in the lobby when your ready."

Again all Bella could do was nod. As soon as the couple left, she pushed herself up, walking carefully on her burned feet. She focused on keeping her mind blank, as she pulled her jeans on. As expected they fit perfectly.

Ignoring the tightness in her chest, she crossed to the rooms adjoining bathroom. As she walked over, stubbed her toe on the corner of the bed. Tears filled her eyes, and she knew that if she began to cry , it was unlikely that she would ever stop. _Save it Bella_ she told herself firmly.

Once in the bathroom, she washed her face then looked in the mirror to assess her appearance. She was almost surprised to realize she still looked like herself. But her eyes were strangely blank and her skin was ever paler than usual. Her eyes lifted to scan her hair. It looked like her usual morning "haystack" as Edward affectionately called it. Except now it smelled like smoke. _You need a shower_ her mind told her. Then another deeper part whispered _you need your father_. Bella dashed from the room as fast as her injured feet would carry her.

Bella kept her steady hobble up until she reached the lobby. There Carlisle and Esme stood waiting for her. "Ready dear?" Esme asked when Bella finally reached them. Bella flatly replied "Yes." Together the three of them walked out in to the twilight. For Bella, passing through the automatic doors signified the end of an era and the beginnings of a very different life.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five is here! This chapter is sorta slow and i'm sorry for that. The next chapter will be kinda slow like this one. The one after that will probably be fluff. The the drama really begins. Well, I hope you like it! Reviews are good, they make me smile. _**If I owned Twilight, why would I bother?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

The ride to the Cullen house was a quiet one. Occasionally Esme's soft voice would drift back from the front seat. Bella could tell that Esme was trying to put her at ease with inconsequential remarks. Bella was grateful her comments required no answer.

As they pulled into the Cullen's driveway, Bella felt a slight spark of excitement run through her. Immediately, she was ashamed of her self. _If it took Charlie's death for me to be able to live with Edward, I would take Charlie back in a heartbeat. _But even as those thought flitted through her mind, the spark didn't go away.

Bella knew she was in denial about the whole thing. But she preferred it that way. As long as she didn't believe Charlie was actually dead, she didn't have to feel the full weight and pain of him being gone.

She followed Carlisle and Esme up the steps and into the house. As soon as she passed the door frame, she was pulled into a vice grip. Bella thought she heard a rib pop. After what seemed like several painful minutes of hugging, Alice let go. "Oh, Bella" she sighed and then pulled her in for another gentler hug.

Alice's affection and obvious concern almost (as well as her back breaking hug)brought Bella to tears again. So she pulled away. "I'm fine Alice." When Alice look skeptical, Bella tried to smile, but all she managed was a grimace.

Alice saw through it but only said "Sure you are. Now lets get you settled in your new room. Can you believe it? We're going to be like sisters!"

Bella just sighed and let Alice tug her up the stairs. That spark of excitement flared again.

Alice pulled Bella to a door, two rooms away from Edward's room. Bella kept throwing hopeful glances at his door, but it never opened.

The next thing she new, Bella was in Alice's strong arms. Then she was dumped in the middle of a bed. "What do you think" Alice asked with a grin.

The room was gorgeous. The walls were a soft periwinkle with white trim. The floor was hard wood and gleaming. But the best feature had to be the bed. It was massive, yet delicately craved. It's dark wood shined. Bella had always wanted a Four-poster. White and periwinkle linins completed the look.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked again timidly, as Bella touch a dark dresser and wandered over to the widow seat.

Bella gave her a small smile. "Its perfect. Simply and completely perfect."

"Good." Alice replied. Then she ran in her graceful way to the closet. There she showed Bella a wide range of expensive clothes.

"Alice! You shouldn't have. You've done far to much already. Take them back."

Alice shrugged. "Fine, go to school naked then." Bella blushed scarlet at the thought. "See." Alice giggled. "I had a feeling that would make you see things my way."

Bella and Alice sat on Bella's new bed chatting for quite awhile. Then suddenly, Alice jumped to her feet. She moved so fast, it made Bella dizzy. Alice then grabbed Bella's hand and started dragging her towards the door.

"Alice!" Bella cried. "What are you doing!"

Alice threw a look at Bella over her shoulder. "Its time for you to eat." She said. "Emmett went out and bought all your favorites."

Bella was a little exasperated. "I'm really not hungry." she told Alice. Who scoffed "Nonsense, you need to eat."

So Bella was forced to the kitchen. There she nibbled on a rice cake. "Happy?" she asked, glaring at Alice. Who answered "Well, it will have to do."

It was time Bella decided and she faced Alice squarely. "Alice, where's Edward ?"

It was the question Alice had been dreading. "He's gone."

"What?"

"Bella, he left."


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, here is chapter six. It's my longest chapter yet. I hope you like it. So go read, review. _**Don't own Twilight, never will. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

In that moment Bella's heart broke. Everything seemed to be too much. She felt a hundred years old.

Alice looked into Bella's distressed face and grew worried. "Bella darling, are you okay?"

Then before Bella knew what was happening, her knees gave out, and she sunk sobbing to the floor. Alice kneeled down and wrapped her cool, smooth arms around Bella's shaking form. "Its all going to be alright" she cooed.

Bella turned her face towards Alice, her eyes were already gaining the puffiness that comes with tears and heartache. She took a ragged breath. "No Alice. No its not. They're gone, Alice. Everyone's gone."

That statement had taken the rest of Bella's strength and she fell into Alice's waiting arms.

Alice didn't know how to deal with a hysterical human. So she just sat there with Bella's head in her lap. As she ran her finger's through Bella's dark hair, she murmured words of comfort, hoping that they would help. Nothing did.

Hours passed, eventually Bella's shaking lessened and her cries grew silent. Alice looked down into a troubled but sleeping face.

Lightly, hoping not to wake Bella, she lifted the sleeping girl into her arms and headed up the stairs. She tucked Bella in gently and shut the door. Once in the hall she took a deep breath and sighed over Edward's foolishness and all things lost.

As soon as Bella heard the door close the tears started again. This time, thankfully, they were silent. She had woken up when her head touched the pillow. She had thought it was Edward putting her to bed and had wanted to say goodnight. But when she opened her eyes and took in Alice's cropped black hair, she had remembered it all: the fire, Charlie's death, and how Edward may never be tucking her in again. _How could he leave me like this_ she wondered. _Doesn't he know how much I need him. How I can't function on the best of days with out him. Edward, please come back._

After hours of such tortured thoughts, Bella fell into a fitful sleep. She tossed and turn,and dreamtof James and the fire. Theyblurred together to creating one horrifying nightmare. In her sleep she began calling out Edward's name.

Strong arms reached out from the dark, pulling her close. A humming filled her ears and Bella's dreams grew untroubled. She was vaguely aware of someone lying next to her, but couldn't tell who through the woolly fog of sleep.

"Its okay Bella. I'm here"  
Bella's head snapped back. She was staring into that flawless face again. "Edward…" she breathed.

He pulled her closer. "Shh, go to sleep, I'm back now. We can talk in the morning."

His voice tolerated no argument, but Bella had non. Shewas content tosnuggled her face against his hard neck.Soon shefell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

Bella awoke the next day with Edward laying next to her. He was absentmindedly stroking her hair, and staring out the window, Bella could tell he was deep in thought.

"Good morning" she said quietly. She was torn between the urge of wanting to kiss every inch of him and being angry at him for yesterday.

He looked down at her and sighed. "Good morning, beautiful." He leaned down and brushed his lips over her forehead.

Bella smile internally. "We need to talk" she said sternly.

"Your right, but first I'm sure you need a human moment and some -" he looked at the clock "lunch."

Bella hurried into the bathroom eager to hear his reasons for putting her through hell. At the sink she noticed that someone had bought her a toothbrush. Bella smiled, the Cullen's could be so thoughtful. After she finished in the bathroom, she rushed back. Edward was waiting by her door. "Shall we?" he asked, obviously not as eager for their conversation.

Bella followed him down the stairs. When they reached the kitchen, Edward told her to sit. She did. A second later he was in the chair across from her, pushing a bowl of her favorite cereal at her. Bella opened her mouth to speak. "Eat" Edward commanded. "Then we can talk."

Bella started shoveling spoonfuls of cereal into her mouth at top speed, spilling some on her sweatpants. Edward couldn't help but grin. "Done" she announced triumphantly a few moments later.

"Congratulations!" Edward said, his voice thick with sarcasm. "Would you like a cookie?"

"Actually" Bella replied. "I would love a cookie."

Edward frown and got up to search the cupboards. "Edward" Bella called from the table. "Come and sit down."

Edward came back dragging his feet. "Yes ?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "Where were you yesterday?"

Edward looked away from the intensity in her brown eyes. "I was half way to Alaska."

"Oh," Bella said, arching an eyebrow. "And why were you going there?"

Edward shifted his weight uncomfortably. "I was leaving Forks. I couldn't stay here knowing I had failed so completely. I failed at saving your father, I failed at protecting you." He hung his head in shame. "But I was weak. I couldn't stay away - knowing that you were in pain. Knowing that you still _think_ you need me. Knowing that I need you."

Bella reached one hand up to caress his cheek. " Edward, none of this is your fault. There is nothing you could have done differently." She took a deep breath. "And Edward, I don't _think_ I need you, I know I do."

As she said this Edward pulled her to her feet and kissed her with more passion than ever before. Bella's fingers curled into his hair. "I love you" she whispered against his lips. "I love you too" he whispered back.

When they broke apart, Bella hit Edwardon the shoulder. "And don't you **ever** even think about leaving me again."

"Yes ma'am." he answered smiling. "Bella how about we -." The phone rang, cutting him off.

"Hello?" he asked. The looking up he said "Bella its for you."

"Bella's confusion was clear as she walked to the phone. "Hello" she said.

A voice came frantic from the other end. "Bella sweetheart, are you okay? No, of course your not okay, how could you be? But don't worry Bella, I'm flying to Forks tomorrow to take you home. You'll be in Phoenix again before the week is out."

Bella's face was a mask of horror, her mother was taking her away.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'M BACK . _

_And I'm very sorry for this taking so long. I've been very busy. haha IheartTwilight knows all about itand you can thank her for me updating. So i know this chapter is short but i'll update again tonight. k? So go read and review. _**I don't own it. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Bella turned to face Edward, shock written all over her features. In her right hand the phone hung forgotten. Bella continued to stare at Edward, who was starting to fear that she would faint. Either that or hyperventilate.

The room's silence was broken, suddenly, by a shriek being emitted from the phone. Bella raised it warily to her ear. "Mom" she choked out. "I'm gonna have to call you later." Then she hung up and walked slowly into Edwards wait arms.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, tears streaking her face. "Don't worry about it my love. It will all work out." Then he added fiercely "I promise." She just nodded against his chest, trusting him completely.

* * *

They spent the rest of the afternoon on Edward's big leather couch, listening to Debussy, and talking about a whole host of things. After awhile Bella turned to Edward, a large sweet smile on her lips. "Edward," she said. "I think this is the perfect time to turn me." Then she closed her eyes and waited for the storm to come. 

"Oh really Bella." Came Edward's deadly clam voice. "And why is that?"

Nervously, Bella looked into his eyes, which had darkened a few shades. "Because I have nothing to live for except you. Because Charlie-" her voice broke, "Charlie is dead. Because my mom has Phil and she wants to take me away. And because I love you with everything I have."

Edward's eyes went black as he stood up. "Damn it Bella." His voice was harsh. "I will not take your humanity. I refuse to condemn you to a life of darkness."

Bella looked away, not wanting Edward to see her tears. _I need to sound firm,_ she told herself. But her breath rattled as she spoke "Maybe I should have died with Charlie." With that she stood and walked to her new room.

Pain crossed Edward's handsome features as he stared out his window into the sheeting rain. This was the hardest decision he'd ever had to make in all his long years.

* * *

The next morning Bella woke up with puffy eyes again. She was exhausted, body, mind, and soul. And it was her soul that seemed to hurt the worst. 

When she finally dragged herself out of bed, she noticed a modest black dress hanging off the door handle of the closet. That's when it hit her - tomorrow was Charlie's funeral. That meant tonight was the wake.

The wake was not something to be enjoyed. Bella being the only living relative and the late chief's daughter, she was forced to talk to every "guest". But all Bella really wanted to do was sit in a corner and be numb.

The wake dragged on. Full of "it will be alright" 's and "I'm so sorry" 's. Bella only vaguely remembered her speech. It involved the words "great farther" and "devoted officer."

Finally it was over. When the last person left the funeral parlor, Bella collapsed into a chair. She was tired right down to her bones and she had a similar day tomorrow.

She felt long cool fingers rubbing her temples. Smiling she closed her eyes and enjoyed the claming effect. "Thank you Edward, I really need this."

"Edward? Who's Edward?"


End file.
